WILL or WONT?
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: INSPIRED BY season 7 ep 11-20. #Emison Read and review. Previously named FIGHT or FLIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey #EmisonBabies How's life? This was inspired by Emison sneak peeks and may different a little bit. Emily and Ali are having a talk in 7x11 7x12 so its a mixture of those scenes. Enjoy. Hasn't been proof read yet so mistakes may be present**.

'Ali, that day you kissed me - was that because you wanted to or because you didn't want me to leave?' Emily questioned

'Honestly? I-I don't know.' Came the blondes answer

Emilys heart had been drumming against her ribs during this whole confrontation with Alison but now as they stood there in Alison's living room it was threatening to come out her mouth along with the contents of her stomach. Closing her eyes for a brief moment to gather her thoughts she inhaled deeply. Not that doing this particularly in the presence of Alison ever worked. The swim coach could never really catch her breath with Alison. She was just so damn beautiful god damn infuriating all at once. One minute Emily would catch herself staring dreamily at her from down the opposite end of the hallways at RHS. The next she was minutes away from wanting to tear out all of her hair when the blonde opened her mouth to make a snarky comment about Paige.

'Hello, Emily?' Alison said

Emily blinked rapidly a few times as reality set back in. Somehow thinking about Alison always sent her mind on a tangent and it was hard for her to focus.

'Sorry. What were you saying?' The brunette said setting her attention back to the English teacher.

'This isn't your problem'

In that moment the blonde looked defeated but indifferent at the same time. It seemed to Emily that the blonde had come to expect nothing less than rejection and ill faith from everyone around her.

'Remember what I said the other night? I support you, whatever you decide.'

'It's late you should go. I have to get up early in the morning.'

"Why do you do that?'

'Do what?' Alison deadpanned

'Ali, come on.' Emily began as if it was completely obvious 'Why is it you push away anyone that gets close to you? Whenever someone shows any signs of caring about you or even loving you, you swat them away like a they're a bug?"

'It's just easier that way.'

The brunette's harsh facial expression softened at the blondes admition 'It's also really lonely Ali. '

The blonde was silent, her eyes searching the room if only to avoid staring into those same warm brown eyes that had always been her safe haven.

'It saves time.' Alison sighed heavily. 'How can anyone possibly care about me Emily? I'm a knocked up hot mess of an English teacher whose bastard husband stole all my money and ran off leaving me to pick up the pieces of what's left of my life.' Alison voice cracked 'I'm damaged goods Emily. My life's over. All I have is my job. I'm nothing no one...to anybody.'

Emily could see that the teacher needed comforting, reaching out her hand she took hold of Alison's wrists as she rung her hands together fidgeting uncomfortably with her own fingers. "Ali. Please don't say that. None of that is remotely true!'

Alison met Emily's gaze 'It is Em. I have to face facts. I brought this all on myself. I have no one else to blame but myself.' Looking down at her hands in Emily's sent shivers up her spine and not in a good way.

She had wanted this...them together for so long, in fact as far back as she could remember she had wanted it. To have Emily there and with her, forever. Now everything was twice as hard and twice as complicated as before when they were only children. Stroking the brunette's hand with her thumb she spoke again.

'I need you Em. I really need you but I cant do this to you again. I can't drag you into my messed up life. You don't deserve it. You deserve to live a life free of worries and complications with a woman you love. I wish I could be her but I cant. I can't give that to you.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm saying, I have feelings for you.'

Emily almost choked 'What?'

'I have feelings for you Emily. I always have but it's. clearly too late. I hate myself for taking so long to realise it but...I love you. Which means you have to leave. You can't stay here with me in my house anymore. If you stay here much longer I'm going to want to kiss you again and share my bed with you and sit across from you at the breakfast table and carpool with you to work. I cant be around you and keep my hands off you. I love you. I dont trust myself with you Emily,'

Emily was gobsmacked at this sudden outpouring of Alison's. did she really just admit to being in love with her? Did she admit to wanting a better life for her than what Alison could possibly give her if they were to become a real couple?

'Ali I-I dont know what to say.'

'You dont have to say anything, but I need you to be gone. I'll help you make other arrangements to move out if you'd like?"

Emily shook her head 'If that's what you really want then...i'll go.'

'I dont want you to but I think it's for the best. I have to deal with things' she gestured to her stomach that had yet to grow a noticeable baby bump 'on my own first and I cant do that if you're here.'

'I understand.' Was all Emily said before exiting the room with one last word 'I only wish you'd let me help you. That's all. Goodnight'.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) I WAS INSPIRED BY THE NEW SNEAK PEEKS OF #Emison leave me a review ok?**

 **Many thanks #LittleArmyOfBabes**

 **-Nat xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey #EmisonBabies, Enjoy this chapter. Thanks fro reviewing the previous one :) Love to all.**

A week had past since Emily discovered the truth about Alison's pregnancy and the truth about its origins. Not the blonde's and Archer's but her own child growing and forming deep within her best friends & notably the love of her life's womb. However she had yet to share that little tid bit of information with Ali. She hadn't yet told the blonde of her still lingering feelings from all those years ago. Years had past and much had happened to the both of them. Most recently this somewhat troubling pregnancy that neither of them had expected or even asked for. Until Alison had come to a decision she wouldn't breach the subject of the status of their relationship. Alison had asked Emily for some space to clear her mind and Emily knew this was what was best so here she sat in the living room of her mothers house mulling things over with a cup of tea in her hands staring into the dreary rainy day outside.

"Emmie are you alright? You haven't seemed yourself this last week. Why don't you meet up with the girls for a coffee at the Brew or something." Mrs Fields suggested as she entered the room with a feather duster in hand.

Emily half smiled barely acknowledging her mothers suggestion. "I don't really feel like it today mum. Besides the girls are busy. Spencer's got family stuff going on, Hanna's with Caleb and Aria is dealing with Nicole & Ezra."

"What about Alison?"

"... She's doing ok I guess considering ..." she paused. Her mother didn't know about the pregnancy. In fact no one but Alison, herself, the girls and Paige knew-at least the truth about its parentage anyway. "she's just dealing with things in her own Ali way" she said finally.

Mrs Fields continued dusting about the room as she listened "Well tell me to mind my own business if you like but if you ask me Ali does a whole lot better when she has you around."

Emily looked her mother as her face cracked a smile, her cheeks flushing a gentle shade of pink.

Her mother smiled back "Go and see her darling. I'm betting a visit from you would do her the world of good." Emily took a long sip from her mug enjoying the warmth from the liquid as it passed her lips. Maybe paying Alison a visit wasn't the worse idea? So taking he last of her tea in one gulp she retrieved her phone from her jeans pocket. Searching through her recent contacts she selected Alison texting out a message.

 _Hey Ali, I know you want some space I just wanted to check on you. I've heard misery loves company. - Em xoxo_

Before she could change her mind she pressed send. Hoping against hope that Ali just might want to see her. It had only been a week but not seeing Ali when she was in walking distance was like torture. A few minutes passed and nothing. Maybe she was sleeping. Pregnancy did make one very tired all the time. Plus the added stress of Detective Fury closing in on the homicide of Archer had done nothing to help matters in all their sleep patterns over the last few weeks.

"Please Ali. Please I want to see you.' Emily softly begged staring at her phone.

 _Ping. New Message from Alison._ Or as it was in Emily's phone Ali-Cat.

Her hand shaking she swiped the message open. Withholding a breath.

"Still here darling?" Mrs Fields questioned seeing her daughter still in the same place she had left her a while ago. Emily tore her eyes away from her phone,

"Yeah. Just messaged Ali to see if she wants some company."

"Good. What did she say?"

Emily glanced down biting her lip as she read.

 _Consider me miserable. :( ;) I'd really love to see you. -Ali xxx_

Emily smiled. "She wants to see me."

"Well of you go then." Mrs Fields urged shooing her daughter out of the room before Alison had the chance to change her mind.

Emily bolted out the door at a run. Excited, nervous as hell and out of her mind. What would she say? What would she do? Maybe it was best she just be there and not do or say anything. Right now the blondes emotions were all over the place and anything could upset her and send her off the deep end.

Finally after rounding corner after corner she found herself on the doorstep of the Dilaurentis house. Alison's parents house which now belonged to her. Tapping her knuckles on the door she waited for the blonde to answer it. Strangely though it took Alison three knocks to answer.

"Hi Em," Alison greeted not at all cheerfully. Her tone was low and her eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"I'm glad you answered. I thought for a minute there you might have changed your mind." Emily said stepping inside the foyer. "...Would it be weird if i hugged you right now?" the brunette asked just above a whisper searching Alison's blue eyes for any sign she may not want to be touched. Alison smiled weakly opening her arms enough for Emily to squeeze in and hold her close. Almost immediately at the contact of Emily against her the blonde held her tighter her head falling to her friends shoulder. the shoulder of the girl that had always been there for her when she needed someone. Particularly when she was at her worst and hurting. Emily felt the blonde clinging to her hard decided she wasn't going to let go until the blonde did.

"I'm here Ali." she cooed into the blondes hair as she held her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere ok?"

The blonde didn't look up from her spot in her mermaids arms but nodded "Why did this have to happen to us?"

Emily's expression faltered at Alison's words. She was clearly so broken. So hurt. AD had used her eggs to hurt someone she loved so deeply. It wasn't right! It wasn't fair! Not to mention anything but legal to impregnate someone against their will and or knowledge with someone's donated eggs. It was friggin insane! God it was the shit of midday soap opera's on television.

"Because AD is a bastard whose bored with their own stupid fucked up life & they want to tear us apart." before she continued she turned Alison's chin up so that she met her eyes. "But that's not going to happen ok? We are in this together. Whatever you decide. If you want to abort this baby I will understand. If you want to keep this baby then i will do everything in my power to help you and give you everything you need."

Again the tiny blonde in her arms nodded silently. Her breathing uneven before had settled down to its regular rhythm. Finally the blonde composed herself standing up straight. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine but I think you need something. When was the last time you had a decent meal Ali?"

Alison was silent just as her belly growled lowly. "I guess a while ago." Emily took her hand and gently guided her to her own kitchen seating her down on an available chair.

"You sit and relax. I'll make you whatever you want. Is there anything that makes you queasy?" she asked politely.

Alison smiled leaning against the table on her elbows "I'm not sure. I haven't been game enough to eat much." Emily pottered around the kitchen thinking of what she could do with the various edibles in Alison's fridge and pantry. Deciding to make them both a simple sandwich as to not upset Alison's nausea.

"Em?"

"Hmm."

"What do you want me to do?"

"About what?..."

"About our situation." replied taking a small bite out of the ham sandwich Emily placed in front of her. Emily swallowed uneasily.

"It's not my decision Ali ...Its yours."

"No Em. Its _our_ decision." Alison corrected her as the bruentte took up residence opposite her at the table. Alison had been stewing about this baby for a week and how it was now and always had been Emily's baby and not hers with her dead con man of a husband. Truth be told the minute she found out it was Emily's she felt a little relieved. The thought of a little Emily growing inside her didn't make her cringe or want to throw up half as much.

"Its your body Ali." Emily countered.

"But its _your_ baby!"

For a moment both of them were silent. Taking in each others words. this truly was a situation unlike anything -A, Uber A or life in general had thrown at them before. "It has to be your call Em."

Emily nodded in understanding "Ok ...i want you to keep the baby." At the brunette words a flicker of fear and realization swept across Alison's face. Emily noted she sucked in her bottom lip biting down on it. "I'd help you. We'd do it together." she said quickly squeezing her hand. Alison squeezed her hand back. Her chest rose with an intake of breath. "Then its settled. I have the baby."

Emily face beamed "We can do this Ali. Together."

Alison smiled when Emily left her chair and walked around the table to hug her. "Besides I can't deny the world a chance at having a little Emily Fields walking this earth." she joked.

"Thankyou."

"There's still a lot to talk about." Alison said "Where would it live? Would we move in together? What we be? What will people say about two women raising a baby together?"

Emily released the blonde and sat back down. "Who cares what people will say."

"I guess its you and me then." the blonde replied interlocking her fingers with the brunettes as they continued to hold hands.

 **So here's another chapter. I wasnt even planning on another chapter but you requested one and this kind of just happened in one afternoon. :) Did you enjoy it? Please review. Let me know any ideas for another chapter now that my creative juices are flowing lol.**

 **#LittleArmyOfBabes we look forward to another episode of PLL in a few days. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello #EmisonBabies :)**

 **Are you as excited and seriously depressed at PLL FINALE in 3 days! OMG! Im so excited for Emison Endgame but anyways here is another chapter of this story. Not sure if i will have any more but if you want let me know. I have to update my other emison stories too. :) Please Review.**

It was Saturday morning and being that they were teachers Alison and Emily didn't have work. A few nights ago the two women had decided the fate or rather the future of 'their' baby. They had come to the conclusion that they would raise the child together. What that meant neither was willing to admit they didnt know exactly. However the word _'Complicated'_ came to mind.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Emily questioned as both she and the blonde unpacked the last few of the baby items from the Dilaurentis' attic.

"Yeah, I guess. It makes sense - at least for a little while." the blonde exhaled whilst her hands roamed over the various items in the current box she'd been unpacking. "You know something Em" Ali began.

"Hmm."

"I don't know if I could do this whole thing if I had to do it alone."

Emily half smiled, it saddened her that the blonde always doubted herself like this. "Ali." she said speaking softly "You're basically the strongest woman I know."

"I wish I could believe that. I've never felt strong. Not until I met you. You've always been there for me. Ever since I met you I knew I could count on you."

Alison was now sure more than ever what her feelings toward the brunette were. She loved her. She always had but finding the words right there in the moment with her was near impossible. Her mind was silently going over her conversation with Paige of all people about it. A little voice inside her was screaming _Just Tell her Already!_ The blonde chuckled to herself as Emily spoke again.

"Then why did you always push me away?"

Alison swallowed rotating on her heels to face the tanned woman across the room, "I don't know..."

Emily inwardly cringed. _I don't know_ had always been Alison go to answer. Maybe because it was easier than the truth or maybe she genuinely didn't know what it was she was feeling. Emily withheld her need to roll her eyes as Alison's blue orbs locked onto her own. "But I'm ready to stop." Alison continued, taking just the few paces needed to stand directly in front of Emily.

The brunette followed her movements with her eyes, not even daring to breathe. Unknowingly squeezing the neck of the teddy bear she'd been about to place on the shelf. Pins and needles pulsed through her body as nerves took over waiting to hear what else Alison might say.

Alison seemed to bite the inside of her lip inhaling a breath "I want to do this - together."

Emily brow creased "What do you mean together?"

A small glint appeared in Alison's eye as her lips curved upwards for the brief-est of moments before falling again. "I want to be a family." she said finally staring at Emily for any clue that she had registered what she'd just said. Any clue that this could be what she wants as well.

Emily looks to the side avoiding the blonde's stare 'Alison, I need to be clear-" but the blonde interrupts her train of thought

"Over the years I've had so many failed relationships & I always made excuses why but I know the reason." For a moment she stops & Emily cant seem to string one thought together as to where this conversation is going. Silently her eyes plead with Alison to keep talking. The blonde swallows again. Her mouth seems to be dry. Is she dehydrated? Emily thinks as it is her first thought that a pregnant woman should be well hydrated at all times. For a second she's worried for the health of her friend and by extension, her unborn child.

What if maybe it is something else? Could Alison Dilaurentis be nervous? Emily can't really recall a time where the blonde seemed anything but confident and without fear - of almost anything. She remembers when she is nervous she digs her nails into her fists and her mouth always runs dry. Emily's gaze drops to Alison's hands. they aren't in fists but her fingers entwined together squeezing each other.

"Ali are you ok?" the brunette feels the need to ask. "Do you need a glass of water or something?"

"-Em, please." she begs softly moving her hand to take one of Emily's "I need to get this out now or I never will." running the pad of her thumb over the tanned woman's hand.

Emily nods.

"Paige...tried to get me to say it, but I didn't want to say it to her."

Again Emily's face crinkles "What did Pai-"

"I love you." Alison blurts out. A hint of smile crosses her face at finally admitting to herself and the girl who has always been the one to save her that she indeed loves her. For real this time. No games. No gimmicks. No jokes. She means it.

Emily's eyes flicker staring into the blonde's blue eyes not sure she had just heard those three words she has wanted to her from her for the past decade since they were little girls in Brownie uniforms. Seeing the brunette shell shocked makes Alison want to giggle but seizes the opportunity.

"You told me not to do this until I was ready"

"Do what?"

Alison smiles "This," she removes the teddy bear from Emily's grip tossing it aside before swiping a lock of Emily's hair behind her ear. Leaning in she just ever so slightly presses her lips to Emily's. So soft at first as she had caught Emily off guard. After a second or two Emily reciprocates deepening the kiss gingerly holding the blonde in place as their tongues dance together. Finally separating to intake a breath leaving little room between them as their noses still pressed against each other.

"I guess this means I can move my stuff into the master bedroom now?" Em laughed. Alison chuckled pecking Emily on lips once more before embracing her in a hug. Emily smiled, her hands traveled to the blonde's hips & stomach just near where a baby bump would appear in a few months. Alison placed her hand firmly over Emily's holding it there.

"Hi baby. It's me, Ali. I'd like you to meet someone very special." she began. Even though they were only mere weeks into this pregnancy and the baby was not yet at the stage were it would be kicking Alison guided her girlfriends hand to her bare stomach underneath her shirt. Emily seemed in a dream like state completely in awe of what was happening. Again Alison followed Emily's gaze to her still flat stomach re-connecting their hands there.

"Baby, I'd like you to meet-your mummy." Emily thought it was sweet of Ali to introduce her as mummy but at the same time felt guilty for the blonde introducing herself as just 'Ali' & not also by the title mother like she had just done with Emily.

"Hi baby." Emily said simply feeling slightly silly but giddy with pride. She swears she can feel her baby moving against her hand but that's probably her imagination. "I can't wait to meet you & your other mummy is just as excited."

"You mean that don't you?" Alison asked, she seemed genuinely surprised that Emily thought of Alison as the baby's parent.

Emily nods encasing Alison's waist in her hold so she has nowhere to go "Of course. If it wasn't for you, this baby wouldn't even be happening. I couldn't have wished for anyone better to carry & be the mother of my children."

Alison's cheeks flushed pink before kissing the brunette's cheek.

"Come on you should be resting." Emily said taking Alison's hand leading her out the the soon to be nursery.

"We've been an official couple for 5 seconds with a baby and you are already dragging me to the bedroom." Alison teased.

"Give me credit. I just want to spoil my girls. What's wrong with that?". Alison smiled noting that Emily said _Her Girls._ Meaning she was now Emily's girl and guessing at the sex of the baby or at least what she hoped it would be.

"Spoil away Em, I wont ever complain about that. Now kiss me like you mean it." she whispers seductively in Emily's ear pulling her backward with her on the bed so the brunette is situated on top of her. Emily finds Alison's pulse point taunting the skin in a hot and hungry but sensual manner making Ali squirm with pleasure...

 **There's chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts and i'll see you soon. xoxox**

 **-Nat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello #EmisonBabies :)**

 **Months Later...**

"I still cant believe we ended up here."

Alison nodded in agreement, smiling down at the infant in her arms who was currently attached to her breast. It had just passed 10.45pm.

"I know. She so perfect Em. They both are." Emily pulled her wife closer to her on the two seater as she continued to feed their daughter. Alison had gone into labor a week and a half early. Thankfully both their girls arrived safely and both healthy.

"Do remember the day they told us it was twins?" Alison said holding her wife's hand.

"How could I forget! I swear the doctor could have knocked me over with a feather when she told us. Now I can't imagine not having twins. Grace and Lily are the best thing that's ever happened to us."

"Yeah, I just wish Grace wouldn't get so hungry at night. It's hard enough getting time alone as it is with your late night shifts at the Radley Bar. We haven't had a minute to ourselves lately." Alison groaned "I miss you."

Emily half smiled knowing it had been hard on them to keep their sex life going with their careers, twin babies and everything else they had to deal with on a daily basis. "I miss it too babe, maybe we can ask the gang to babysit for a few nights?" the brunette suggested watching her daughter Lily sleeping peacefully in her crib whilst Ali cradled a now settled and full tummy Grace on her shoulder.

"That would be great." the blonde yawned patting her daughters back gently burping her "Do think they'd take them this weekend or Pam?"

"I'll call them in the morning. Here why don't I take Grace for a bit while you go get some sleep?"

"Thanks Em," Kissing her wife's temple as the baby changed hands.

"Say goodnight to Mum Gracie," Emily whispered carefully waving Grace's little arm in Alison's direction

"Night baby girl. Mummy loves you so much." running her thumb along her daughters cheek before exiting the room. The baby wailed loudly, Alison groaned re entering the room only it wasn't Grace who was crying.

" _Oh great now Lily's up!_ I swear they do this on purpose. Its like they can sense when we leave or something." Emily joked gently rocking Grace as her wife reached in the cot for Lily.

"Looks like we won't be getting much sleep tonight." Alison stated taking the vacant seat next to Emily both their girls in their arms. "Does it still feel weird to know that Wren is- _was_ their father?"

"Not really. I mean _would I have preferred to choose our sperm donor?_ Yes _,_ but if that was the case then those babies wouldn't be Grace  & Lily" _  
_

Alison hummed in agreement. As raw as it still was how the twins had come to them they couldn't imagine not having them in their lives. things had been hard at first but they had found that parenting together as the loving couple they were now was what they had always wanted. To be a family. _A loving family.  
_

 **There's chapter 4. It's only really small because I wanted to end this story to make way for new ones and to complete my other multi chapter Emison stories that havent had regular updates lately. Thanks for following and favouriting this story I may continue it at a later date if you so wish but for now its finished or at least on hold. Please review.  
**

 **Love you #EmisonIsLiterallyEndgame #PrettyLittleLiars (Hope you enjoyed the series final! I wont spoil anything but I LOVED IT! THE REVEAL WAS GREAT!**

 **-Nat.**


End file.
